User talk:O Herman
Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:40, 8 April 2009 From Yukihime Hey O, Someone deleted my Utau! and i was just going to finish them! I was just wondering if you know anything about this; if you do plz message me! :Will look into it. O Herman 03:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) From Hankyou Oherman-sama, I'm planing to venture Utauloids, I couldnt find an english version of utau. I was wondering if you know one since you tried handling teto and on how to use it tutorial or something btw im still ups for the part on making me an Utauloid I'm onto making my character now. yes, im coloring now your pics @A@. Wahhhh I'm pressured... : There is no english version of utau, but it's easy to grasp once you get a hold of a tutorial. O Herman 14:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Uploaded Image I recently uploaded an image I drew for my UTAU. However, I believe I uploaded it on the wrong place. Is it possible to move the image here: http://utau.wikia.com/index.php?title=File:VOCALOID_Kotone_Icon.png to the Character Icons gallery? Sneko 18:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) From SkyIsland I was browsing the WIP UTAUloids section and it seems really messy, and something that I couldn't fix is there to, its deleting this empty title. :Ack. I have my hands full right now, but I'll put that in higher priority. Thanks for the heads up. O Herman 06:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) K, I sort of cleaned the page up a bit but there still needs a little more cleaning... Question How do you add an Utau to the Utau list? The images! They... disappeared! D: I just added my Utau and my Utau project youtube, and once I saved, every single image seems to have disappeared. I swear I have no idea how this happened. It won't even let me edit in rich text format to add them back in. I am sosososoSO freaking sorry if I screwed it up ;-; I don't know what to do to fix this.... *hides in corner* On a good note, if anything happened to the images themselves and not just the page, I believe I have most of the icon-sized ones saved to my computer... I was making an icon for LJ and I wanted to include as many Utaus as possible... Dx Teiryuuma Dear O I was working on my UTAU's page and then for some odd reason everything just cut on me and went white for a moment and then all my information was gone again. I am also new to wiki and don't know how most of it works, could you please give me some tips? Teiryuuma Dendoune 16:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Who are you working on? Maybe I can generate it for you. If you keep running into problems, let me generate the page instead. PM me the raw details and url for pics, and I'll create the page. O Herman 16:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) 121.117.240.89 Sorry, I'm damesukekun. I've fotgotten to log-in. Type Classification I've noticed that Utauloids that have no specific type are tagged both "NONE" and "UTAU." I think NONE is better, for UTAU means a platform for English users.--Damesukekun 02:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) : Hmm you're right. I should do that same classification too for the others. O Herman 03:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you. I'll make the correction, too.--Damesukekun 05:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) This is a very noobish question... Mr. O, I have two UTAUs who I'd like to put on the wiki, one is almost complete, one already has a few videos on youtube... They are both one language UTAUs. For future reference, how do you add thumbnails correctly, and how to you create the actual chart for the specific character? Thank you! ^^ FullmetalSweetheart :Well, I keep forgetting to put up the current character profile XD but I should put up a real template for it somewhere. :I assume you edit from existing files for the profiles, right? I've uploaded a javascript-based template for that, after squashing some nasty bugs: http://rotb.piiym-net.com/polygloid/profiler.htm :If you're editing from an existing profile, make sure you edit the filename, and not the code. You do this by going to code view, not in WYSIWYG view. :Hope that helps. O Herman 15:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello Siena Kotone is currently a Multilingual UTAU, I've been trying to change it for some time but I can't seen to change where she is located, from a One language UTAU to a Multilingual. -Cristy :Is she? Leave the reclassification to me. O Herman 02:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I hate to bother you again..... Like the subject said ^^;;; Anyway, Dear Mr. O, I'm having trouble trying to add an UTAU to the wiki.I'm not editing from an existing file. I've looked up tutorials, but I can't find one! D: If you could give me some pointers, that would be great!! Thank you- FullmetalSweetheart :Simply start one by going to the front page. Below, you'll see a form for starting new articles. Enter the name, and it will go to the edit menu. :Alternatively, you can enter the name from the url. eg. utau.wikia.com/wiki/ :It will carry a link to start the article, and it will bring you to the edit menu. O Herman 19:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) -- 06:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC)-- 06:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Utauloid Naming My concern is that some voice distributors who don't have the full command in Japanese use the words incorrectly. The existing problem is that Ahou Amaine has a very degrading name. We use ahou (阿呆), whose common translation is "fool," in the ways "You idiot," "You bastard" and "Son of bitch," too. This name sounds too weird as well as sick to Japanese. I think it the best that we, as UTAU Wiki, recommend to the creator that he change his product's name. This kind of word misuse may have the chance to repeat. If I find ones, I will let you know. Thank you beforehand.--Damesukekun 23:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Talk to KonaruVoice about this. He's the one who created her, and from the previous discussion in the talk page, I think he'll be open to this one. :And this situation is the reason why I'm trying to build http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/UTAU_wiki:UTAUloid_Naming_And_Profiling so that situations like this wouldn't happen, but I need help for it. O Herman 23:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. One of the solution is more Japanese contributors, so I'm calling for help in YouTube but I've found few allies so far...--Damesukekun 23:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I can see why you would be concerned about this name, but i don't believe its necessary to change it. Technically, languages like Korean and Japanese do not have "cuss-words" such as how English does. While the word is insulting towards the subject it is being used against, it is only frowned upon if used against another person. (Even though it can transliterate into swears in English, there's no such thing as a real Japanese swear. Guest ::I understand your point and where you're coming from with that, but since UTAUloids also appeals towards Japanese users too, I am trying to avoid a possible cultural conflict, or anything that may cause misunderstandings or misinterpretations. We'll see how it goes. Damesukekun and KonaruVoice are most likely discussing this privately by now. While I agree such namings can be pulled off tastefully in the hands of an informed person, not all people have the skills to do this seamlessly. O Herman 07:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey! Just wanted to say that Shin Kurone's page has been created. Just though you could update the front page with it next time. (: -Tokome :Is he officially released? Also, do you have other pics of him with white background? In any case, I'll post the release notice after verification. O Herman 09:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::He has been released, however I only have that one picture. Oh and I'm 98.176.140.90. I was working on an article and I guess I timed out or something. Tokome 02:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Just helping out I found more Utauloids from Japan... I just wanted to help out a bit... Inuhebi, the dog snake utauloid: http://www.meisjesbeeld.net/m_data/inuhebi_.png video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Dza9ApuO1s Kagamiusagi, the rabbit utau: video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_e2bRMOVYs Satemaro, the ...cat(?)...utauloid: video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlfdylxPHX4 Nekoppoino, the...cat girl utauloid?(I'm not sure) video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xM2l87HMXU0 Inuka ichi, the dog boy (?) utauloid: video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1zB72vggfk pam, the human utauloid video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suSPDHCnV14&feature=related I hope this helps... :whoa. Will add them, but this will warrant a definite division of the single-language utauloids into something like Japanese Animal-based UTAUloids. And then we have enough UTAUloids to subdivide into kemonomimi utauloids. Man, this will be quite a task. O Herman 06:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Name Interpretation When several interpretations can be applied to Kanjis, I adopt the most lyrical meaning. Thank you for the understanding.--Damesukekun 05:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. I think it sits well with the wiki. O Herman 06:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I can't understand this... I was looking at Talk:UTAUloids and I've read something about an UTAUloid called Isakund...I have a question related to this, because I thought Katarina Sokkyoune is the 1st Chilean UTAUloid, but the creator of Tomero Chii told me he is the 1st one... I was reading and I saw he's a plagiarism or something like that, so, now I don't know if I can consider Katarina as the 1st Chilean UTAUloid, considering this. --Canfex 17:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Ah yes. Isakund. Unfortunately, he plagiarized from masterchichan (he made a pitch edit of one of his songs and labeled it as Isakund's songs), and had a voicebank with questionable source; his last revision of Isakund was from another voice synthesis software, but UTAU requires written permission for that. He couldn't explain himself in due time and so he was given the gtfo. He didn't give isakund his own organic voice, so I think your title holds. O Herman 22:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you so much for tell me :D I was very doubtful because of that...now I'm looking at one of his videos and it says his voice become from a program called Loliedit or something like that...so, I'll put Katarina as the first UTAUloid made in Chile. Thank you again~ --Canfex 00:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Just asking Hey, I just been wonder if Donka supposed to be one of Oversea UTAU in the list. :Good question. mx and kitsunojo (creators, designers and voice donor) are of Japanese descent and seems to be from Japan. This is why Donka is listed as a Japanese UTAUloid. O Herman 09:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) This is Onaneko Hey, I been wondering if I can put some of my ReVoiceLoids in the list but I'm not sure enough if I really want to put it there since I they all are single-language UTAU. :Why not? If they're around 3 or more, they can be even allocated their own listing like with the Kone line. There's a lot of Japanese people lurking here lately eversince the layout of the listing changed, so I think it's worth putting them here now. O Herman 10:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I have three of them other than Ayane Wakana. ::Hiirone Ryo (RVL02) http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ryo_Irone ::Kanon Mao (RVL03) http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Mao_Kanon ::Naraune Hibiki (RVL04) http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Hibiki_Naraune ::They all listed under the group of ReVoiceLoids.--Onaneko 02:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Onaneko :::Are they publicly released and no longer WIPs? If they are, please add the download link, then I'll put them in. O Herman 02:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::They are no longer WIP since their voice banks are all completes. ::::Hiirone Ryo http://www.mediafire.com/?jwmlmvwdj2u ::::Kanon Mao http://www.mediafire.com/?tyl2jkkmzgn ::::Naraune Hibiki http://www.mediafire.com/?kkn2rylzj2j ::::But I will making some of them in Bilingual in the future but not yet. I hope this will be okay to informed you.Onaneko--Onaneko 03:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Now published. One little snag though-- They don't have their concept arts yet linked, so do you have links to them? Also Ryo's icon is too big for the 100x100 size, so I'll be adjusting it. O Herman 11:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I will put their concepts arts, you don't have to worry about it. Thanks for adjusting Ryo's icon and all your help, Herman. Onaneko-- 03:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Dear Mr.O Herman, I have a question, I am concerned with the circumstances that it takes to mmake an utau here, but I am mostly confused. Do I need to submit a vocies, pic, and character info to make one or just one of the three? Also I am confused on the why to even make a utau page, I know you have probaly answered this question like a millon time but how do I make the info page and thumb nail? :You need a picture, your UTAUloid must be released to the public and isn't a WIP or beta version. It would also help if you have a homepage for your UTAUloids. I made an info page generator here: http://rotb.piiym-net.com/polygloid/profiler.htm Copy its output to your character page (eg. utau.wikia.com/wiki/ and your profile page is done. Images must comprise of a full-body concept art, and a 100x100 icon on white background, showing the face view. O Herman 09:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::how do i know when he is done? also, what do you mean by wip or version how do i change him?--Blizardq 05:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::WIP = Work In Progress, within alpha/beta stages, not officially released, not enough development to create songs. As the creator, you should know if your UTAUloid is developed enough. Think of it like this; if anyone else can use my UTAU voicebank without major issues, and has complete phonemes according to the language he/she is designed to sing in, I can consider him/her developed enough to be released. O Herman 05:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry to bother you again but how do i submit him to you for prdoction or what ever for here?--Blizardq 09:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Copy its output to your character page (eg. utau.wikia.com/wiki/ after creating, save and your profile page is done. O Herman 16:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can't figure out how do make the new page for him, could you please tell me how, I'm sorry to bother you so mutch Mr.O Herman--Blizardq 20:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::-_- errr, you see your address bar, right? Enter utau.wikia.com/wiki/ where is the name of your UTAUloid in western naming order. (That's given name, then family name). You'll see a link to start their page, click that. A large field will show up, that's where you paste the stuff in. O Herman 22:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Niku Supune I confused Utauloid Supune Niku with its author Suputo Niku. I corrected the mistake, but only the administrator have the authority to delete the former Supune page and correct the mistaken Suputo title. I am very sorry to bother you, but would you make the modification?--Damesukekun 14:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Got you covered. I'll handle it. O Herman 15:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I have a problem with the Wiki.... I've been trying to put up a page for Kii Nane, my UTAUloid. But for some reason, all of the things I put into it just won't save and the page is empty. Even previewing the page clears all of the information. Is there a reason why I can't make a page? Tsumanne 02:46, December 3, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: Ok, I've sorta got the information to show, but I don't know how to get the page to show Kii's information right. It currently looks like a ton of gibberish, with a picture and a few things in bold and a couple of links. (I could compare it to my room if it were a text document xD) But anyway, do you think you could help me with cleaning the page up please? Tsumanne 03:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I forgot to add you should paste the stuff when in source mode. Sorry about that. I'll fix em, don't worry. O Herman What did I do wrong? I have no clue what I did wrong... I used your template page maker, but Rikai Rippa's page is.. wrong. Do you know what to do? :Whoops, I forgot to add that you should paste that in source mode. Sorry for the trouble. I'll fix them. O Herman 07:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Er. Um. Yeah. That message I left on the Vocaloid Wiki? Better to answer it here...didn't realize you had an account here...which must have been a braindead moment for me. You're O Herman, of course you have an account here. Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'm converting her triphonic version, but if you want the romaji version, lemme dig up the link. O Herman 23:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The diphonic should do for now. Maybe when you're done with the triphonic you can also link that up? If you do you should get massive credit for helping the UTAU community :D Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::This was not converted by me, but a friend of mine. Check your mail. O Herman 13:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) How can i Add my UTAU in the Overseas-produced Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language???? :Find a spot, and add the link. Maybe I can add it myself. Who's the character? O Herman 23:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) From MishaRoute I want to add my UTAU to the Single Language List and the UTAUloid list, but when I go to edit the page, nothing shows up. What should I be clicking to edit and add her? :I'll do the adding for you. Who is the character? O Herman 06:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hachi Macne Hi! n_n uh...I have two stupid questions... ...Is there a tutorial that shows someone how to make a UST? ...Also... how do you make a profile for an Utauloid? I'm very sorry for wasting your time with these questions... About Hachi Macne The newcomer Hachi impersonate a Macne as a result. I believe Angstyteenmuffin set her name in ignorance, but this name may bring a legal problem. I left a message on her talk page. --Damesukekun 14:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I was worried about this as well. Please do everything you can to bring a settlement to Angstyteenmuffin in this regard. O Herman 15:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. I'll wait one more day and send a message in YouTube. --Damesukekun 23:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Reply I am all OK with the name consultation. If they send me private e-mails in YouTube, I'll appreciate it. --Damesukekun 14:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I need help I was wondering if you could tell me how to change the summary thing that shows up when you place the cursor over the image of the character.. I don't like what got written and I would like to change it but I fail at understanding coding and such @_@ BureRumba 03:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you You work very hard, O Herman. Thank you very much for the help. You are very much appreciated by us all. Help? I tried to make the page for my UTAUloid Amilia Enne, using this website, I used the code I got there and pasted it onto the page, but it just shows up as a line... Can you help me, what am I doing wrong? --Angel Kiss Hikari 19:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Re-paste it from the profiler using wikisource mode. Don't use wysiwyg. O Herman 19:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD GAH.I'M TRYING SO HARD TO MAKE AN UTAU,AND IT ISN'T WORKING.I NEED A TUTORIAL OR ILL GO INSANE.UTAU IS SOOOO FRUSTERATING,PLEASE HELP. :O Well, hello there ^^ I was trying to add my Overseas UTAU's profile, and I am dumbfounded at making the template for it. I have her image and junk up on the list, but I can't get the chart with her ninformation to show. Would you mind giving some advide to make this work? I'm such a newb to Wikia. D: :Copy an existing profile and make the changes. Or use the generator: http://rotb.piiym-net.com/polygloid/profiler.htm and paste its output. O Herman 14:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) About Utane Luna The new Utauloid Utane Luna seems to use the name 唄音 without any permission of Ameya/Ayame, the godfather of 唄音ウタ/デフォ子. Should we alert the new voice provider? --Damesukekun 11:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, this is a tough one as it isn't a commercial issue as with Macne. Perhaps suggest, but no compulsion to change, at least for now. Maybe ask Ameya himself if he's okay with it? O Herman 14:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What I would like to tell is that a creator should avoid copying or recycling other creators' works as a minimum manner. Fortunately Ameya has some command of English, so we could encourage the author to contact him. --Damesukekun 23:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a tiny mess-up I think... Fuyu Komorika's profile link isn't showing on the main UTAUloid listing (the one with the icons). I was wondering, could you possibly fix this, please? I... don't know how to do it myself ^^" Tsumanne 10:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) About Shizu Sogone The author of Shizu Sogone uses the word 齟齬 incorrectly. I sent and left messages repeatedly and modified the line, but the author gave me no single reply and persists in the misinterpretation reverting my correction. I'm afraid that he/she broadcasts the wrong Japanese. Any steps? Damesukekun 14:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :His/Her intention would be 失敗音 (Shippaine), but the name is already used. Damesukekun 16:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::We have no choice. He came first before the failed UTAUloids though. Use that, but add a notice that it is not related to the failed UTAUloids. (There's been cases of similar surnames but different kinship, right?) O Herman 17:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Then we have to change Shizu's title. Before doning that, I'll notify him/her. Damesukekun 05:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Now we gave him/her the enough time. I confirmed that 齟齬 never meant failure in Chinese, either, the language Shizu was supposed to support. Next action? Damesukekun 07:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let loose the gates of hades. If someone reverts it, I will lock the page. O Herman 20:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm very sorry. Would you please delete one of the pages of Kanerian Hasakine or Hasakine Kanerian? I accidentally posted two of them---I am really new to all of this Utau/Utau wiki stuff... I'm very sorry for this convenience, and thank you for helping me. Another Misusage Sorry to bother you again. Another mistake is Saru Ryone. The name was supposed to mean "West (given name) Dragon Sound (surname)" but both of the word and the pronunciation are wrong. I've sent a message to the author on YouTube a couple days ago but she hasn't replied me yet. I left a message on Talk:Saru_Ryone. Damesukekun 06:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Make changes with respect to the pronunciation. Change the Kanji. I have not seen the author emphasize on it, so alterations should be suitable in this situation. O Herman 13:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::The problem is that the author has already uploaded her creation on YouTube with this misusage. I'll wait another few days. Anyway, サル sounds very monkey-donkey to Japanese people when used in names Damesukekun 13:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha, further matter. This surname conflicts with Seichi Ryuune. Damesukekun 13:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Oddly enough, when it comes to other people, they don't mind much if their surnames and Kanji are shared, unless it is very unique. O Herman 17:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) umm... Can you help me a bit? I dont know how to add a picture to the overseas single language utaloid page .-. About Mizu Tasuyosa This newcomer seems short of criteria. The creator does not provide the full English support and his dislikes is racism (I warned). Could you go through the talk page? Damesukekun 14:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Just a short inquiry Hi, I just changed my UTAUs name, so thus, I am abandoning his current name. I would like to ask, is it possiable to change the title of the article only and keep the template already in use? XKiseki 03:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Move the article to a new name. That's the equivalent of renaming here. O Herman 12:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :D Thank you. I want to post my UTAU at Multilanguage. But How? :Make a profile page of your UTAUloid, gimme link, then I'll add the link to the multilingual section. O Herman 12:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) New Products And Names It is glad that we are welcoming many Utauloids recently. As a result, some names are recycled. I think using the conflicting name should be prevented unless the original author approves to express the worthy respect to him/her and to avoid the confusion. Do you have any idea on this matter? Damesukekun 12:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, I am lost in this matter, as some people don't seem to mind non-malicious usage of surnames for their own characters. O Herman 01:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I know that you want the free air in the UTAU scene and I don't hope that it becomes out of order at the same time. My concern is if overseas users keep recycling the names, Japanese users may have a negative feeling to them and a culture conflict may arise. New creators can look over the existing characters and names (this is the object of this Wiki) and they do not necessarily set Japanese names. Damesukekun 06:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, Damesukekun, can you come up with an UTAUloid naming tutorial? in the main page, there's placeholders for tutorials that I've wanted to write, but lack time to do so. O Herman 17:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I made a quick fix on UTAUloids page. I'll complete the tutorial. -- Damesukekun 00:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What am I doing wrong?! I've been working on my UTAU for MONTHS with no progress! I have the voicebank DONE, the different sounds saved with Hiragana titles according to the sounds, etc. I go "T Lekoren 20:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hate to bother you, but . . . . . . I was wondering. A friend and I have UTAUloids that we finished making, and she asked me to make her UTAU's profile here on UTAU Wiki, and I told her I would. However, I was wondering . . . We have finished our voicebanks, but they're not up for download just yet. Does there HAVE to be a download available to make a profile and not get it deleted? We're working on finding a suitable website to host the voicebank downloads. That and I was wondering. . . I've heard this everywhere but I have no idea what it is. What's an oto? Do I have to have it in order for me to put the voicebank up for download? What does an oto do anyway? Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering, and I seriously can't find the answer anywhere. I've searched the wiki like 4 times, but I'm also German with a short temper ad I wear glasses, so I'm probably passing it over... still, I'd appreciate your help. Thanks! --DeathByLava